convides grovyle escape
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: i thought about this story when i looked at the bushes behind grovyle. then a idea suddenly hid me! what if someone hid himself into the bushes and freed grovyle? what would had happen then? maybe grovyle would be able to tell everyone the truth about the future and why he was here! PLEASE REVIEUW!
1. Chapter 1

confides grovyle escape

I was born in a dark bleak world known as your future. And because of this I had a dream of returning this world to its original state, together with my partner and her two best friends. My name is grovyle, just grovyle" but everyone else calls me grovyle the thief. Because a Pokemon named Dusknoir made everyone believe I wanted to steal the time gears in order to cause the destruction of time. And now I latterly had a big problem on my claws.

My plan started so sweet. Into the future Femke,Leda,cristie and I located all the locations of the time gears. The first problem was: we were separated because of a strange accident while traveling in time. After that I got to Treeshout forest and boulder quarry with pretty ease because they both weren't protected. But after I had collected 2 of the 5 necessary time gears things only got worse for me.

The first time gear with a protector looked like an easy win. He said something about others who had come here first and something about erasing memories from them. But I assured her that no one led me here. _"no one let me here, no one told me about this place, I knew about the presence of a time gear here for a very long time! Now hand it over! _I ordered here._ The third time gear" _I smirked triumphantly as I left fogbound lake with the third time gear in my claw…..

"_Two more time gears to go! Then I finally succeeded into my mission her! "_ I thought as I walked toward sandpit cave. Beneath the sandpits was my next goal: the fourth time gear! But when I reached the clearing, a nasty surprise was waiting for me. There were two meddling kids from some guild who had reached the clearing first! But they already knocked out Mesperit for me! That was a lucky stroke. But those irritating kinds refused to step aside so I could take the time gear! Lucky stroke for me that I was too quick for them! They couldn't even slow me down! _ "you will never catch me slowpokes!" _I thought as I left with the time gear before anyone could do anything…

After this event I doubted that those meddlers wouldn't be a problem anymore. Even if they were able to locate the next time gear in time to warn Azelf that I was coming. But I had underestimate those meddling kids! They reached the clearing just when I was ready to take the time gear. Azelf blocked the direct way to the time gear. And just when I wanted to force her to remove the barricade that separated my from my ultimate goal: finding all the time gears and returning peace and happiness to this world. Now I had to **FIGHT** with those kids! Of course I was way too quick for them and I won the battle with ease. But they were so stubborn and just **REFUSED** to step aside. The chimchar couldn't talk but I could see in his eyes that he didn't want me to take the time gear.

And just when I thought things couldn't get worse: **DUSKNOIR** appeared and pushed me backwards just when I wanted to get rid of the kid. _"why is he always getting here when you don't need him?" _I thought as I looked at the angry face of the ghost type pokemon before me. "_Dusknoir, I'm surprised you followed me even here ( __**not really but keep trying) **__but I'm ready for you! _I said as I got ready to fight. "so you're gonna fight?" Dusknoir challenged me chuckling as he got ready to fight as well . "but will

You be strong enough to defeat **ME**_!" _he asked as he opened the mouth on his stomach. I reached into my pocked and grabbed a Lummious orb. And just before Dusknoir could do anything. I threw the Lummious orb at the ground and used the flash to make my escape…..

**The first part of my two-shot. I got this idea when I saw the bushed behind grovyle. "what if anyone had hid himself there and freed grovyle BEFORE he had to go to the future? Maybe he even had a chance to tell everyone the truth about his past/future ( time travelling is a little bit complicated) **

**Well maybe I will update soon and maybe not but I hope you guys keep reading and keep reviewing! I love to hear ideas for the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Confides grovyle escape.

After this encounter I laid low and just tried to get some information about the hidden land. That they when I was resting in an apple tree near the apple woods I saw a mankey approaching some weedle and kakuna. "did you hear the last news?" he asked voice low so only the group of 5 weedle and 5 kakuna heard them. "no, we have been in eastern forest the past two weeks, what's the word?" the asked aloud. "well The great Dusknoir came from the** FUTURE**!" mankey started as he looked around to see if there were more pokemon around. _"you're kidding?" _ I sarcastically thought as I took a bite of my apple.

"but that's not the end of it! He is here to catch grovyle the thief!" the weedle and kakuna looked a bit unsure at each other now. "who is grovyle the thief?" the leader of the group carefully asked. _"if you ask me you're a kind of stupid if you don't know my stupid little nickname already!"_ I looked down at the leader with a smirk now. "grovyle the thief is the pokemon thief that is stealing the time gears in order to cause the destruction of time" mankey explained voice low. I think he didn't want anyone else to hear what he knows about me.

"_Correction I'm__** COLLECTING**__ the time gears in order to __**STOP**__ the destruction of time" _I thought as I saw that the leader looked at his pals who were standing behind him. "and the best part is that the pokemon of the guild stopped him in shiny lake who was behind crystal cave! Together with the great Dusknoir" the mankey said with a bright smile on his face. "_What you can call best!" _I took another bite of my apple. I almost choked when I heard what was happening then. "now the three legendary pokemon: Uxie, Mesperit and Azelf are going to seal the time gears away so no one will ever be able to steal it again" the last words were a loud shout so that everyone in the forest could here this.

"_no way! now I have to get that time gear!"_ I quickly got away from the talking pokemon and ran the whole way too the encampment were Femke was waiting for me. Even before she got back her memories back about our future, she believed me. She was the only one who really liked me and believed that I'm not a simple thief. When I entered the shield of the encampment, she was already waiting for me. "hay femke, how are you doing?" I asked as I gently kissed her cheek. Femke giggled as she give me a playful push. "I'm doing fine, and how is the mission going?" she immediately asked. I sighed as I told her about the loss at crystal cave and the plan of the three legendary to seal the time gear away forever

"I have to go to crystal cave and get that time gear before it is too late" I announced without looking at her sad face. But she didn't look sad at all. She looked at me with wide eyes. "you can't go there!" she said with fear in her big dark brown eyes. "but if I don't go! I will never get that time gear!" I protested with a loud voice. Some of the pokemon that were working in at the encampment looked at me with a strange look at their face. I smiled apologizing and then turned my attention back to femke who was looking at the entrance of the shield.

"but what if I don't go to the time gear now!" I asked with a challenging tone in my voice. I knew femke wanted what's the best for me. But I had to get that time gear. There was no time to hastate. Femke understood that, I knew she did, I could see it

in her eyes. But I knew I had to do this! And I had to convince her to let me go. " _when I come back I will ask you to marry me, I promise. But please let me go so I can do this" _I thought as I tried to find the right words to convince her. "I'm back when you wake up tomorrow, I promise" I said as I tenderly took her chin in my claw. "but I have to do this, for the sake of the world" femke nodded in understanding but she didn't want me to leave. She didn't wanted to be alone again. "then, please let me go with you" she suddenly asked.

"_so she really didn't want to be alone here again?" _I thought as I shook my head. "you can't come with me, if Dusknoir finds out you know about the future and your pas there, he will kill you ass well" femke smiled at me when she hear this. I think she was flattered that I wanted to protect her. But she really didn't wanted to stay behind again. "sooner or later he will find out anyway. So I might as well now with you and help you" she said with a stern tone in her voice.

"femke, I'm really great full for the offer, but I really wanted to do this alone" I said with a with a small smile to my best friend. I knew this would fall hard for her, but I had to do it alone. "I go to Temporal Tower then you can come, I promise" I see a soft voice. "goodbye my everlasting love, I will see you soon again…." With this words and a final kiss, I disappeared into the dark forest….

Femke: Aaaa too bad I couldn't go with you grovyle

Grovyle: I only wanted to protect you! Now Dusknoir will never get you!

Dusknoir: **WHO WILL NEVER GET WHO!? **

Grovyle: please review! Ore Dusknoir will get revenge on Femke

**REVIEW! **


End file.
